Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform spread orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, a UE may use millimeter wave (mmW) transmissions for wireless communications. For example, an NR system may use time division duplexed (TDD) mmW for both uplink and downlink transmissions (e.g., within the same frequency band). Regulatory bodies may impose limits on an amount of mmW power density exposure (PDE) that humans (e.g., users) can experience using mmW devices. For example, regulatory bodies, such as the United States Federal Communications Commission (FCC), may specify that exposure to a user should be less than a given amount of power per unit area when averaged over a given area and time period. The requirements to limit PDE to users may result in difficulties maintaining radio coverage while minimizing power consumption, and may result in lower communication quality.